Gregory House
|image = Image:House1.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = House. |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 44 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English, Spanish, Latin, Portuguese, Hindi, Japanese and Mandarin |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 2337 (Deck 11) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = House, M.D. |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Everybody Lies. It's human nature. |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Sparky }} Background Gregory was born June 11, 1959. His parents were John and Blythe House. House was a military brat and lived on the various bases wherever his Marine Corps father was located. During his stay in Japan when he was 14, House decided he wanted to be a doctor after witness the respect given to a Buraku doctor. House admits that his father was abusive, and for this reason, he didn't believe the man to be his biological father. When he was 12, he began to believe a family friend with a birth mark similar to his own to be his father. As a undergraduate, House attended Johns Hopkins University. He had excellent grades, but was later caught cheating by a fellow classmate, Philip Weber. He was denied re-entry into the school and so he finished his final year of medical school at the University of Michigan. It was here he met Lisa Cuddy. In New Orleans, he meets James Wilson. House is able to tell Wilson was going through a divorce and bailed him out after the distraught doctor started a bar fight. This was the start of their friendship. About 10 years before the series begins, House was involved with a woman named Stacey Warner. Five years after his relationship with Stacey began, House suffers an infarction in his right leg. He was misdiagnosed as the doctors treating him thought he was just a drug seeker. House ended up diagnosing the infarction himself and demanded to keep the use of his leg. The dead muscle would be bypassed in order to restore circulation, despite having to endure excruciating post-operative pain and the fact that it would release poisons into his system. He was put into a chemically induced coma to sleep through the worst of the pain. During this time, however, Stacey, his medical proxy, acted against his wishes and had the dead muscle removed. It was safer than what House originally intended to do, but it meant he would lose partial use of his leg and be subject to lesser but still serious amount of pain for the rest of his life. When House woke up and realized what she had done, he was unable to forgive her. She eventually left him because of this. He uses a cane to aid his walking and takes vicodin to relieve the chronic pain in his thigh. During the first season, House and his team, comprised of Doctors Chase, Cameron, and Foreman, solved many medical anomalies. During this time, Wilson and Cuddy remark that there is a change in House's behavior, which they attribute to an addiction to vicodin. House vehemently denies being an addict and after Cuddy says she will give him a month off from clinical duty if he goes off the drug for one week, House agrees. It becomes clear with 72 hours that House is going through much more than just pain. He was detoxing. House manages to go a week without his drug, winning his month of freedom from clinical duty, but he breaks his hand to deal with the pain and nearly botches a case in the process. He finally admits to Wilson that he is an addict, but it's not a problem because he can function. (Season 1, Episode 11 "Detox") The diagnostics department is later turned upside down when Edward Vogler steps into their lives. Vogler was a billionaire who owned a pharmaceutical company. After donating $100 million dollars to Princeton-Plainsboro, Vogler becomes the new chairman of the board. He sought to turn Princeton-Plainsboro into a testing ground for his company's new drugs and saw House as a financial and legal liability. So he sought to make House kowtow, so to speak by making rather capricious demands on the doctor. One such demand was for House to fire a member of his team. House seemed willing, though he told Wilson he wanted a way to keep them all. Cameron had told House a solution: Each of them could take a pay cut and put in a few extra hours and they could all stay for the same amount of money. However, Vogler would not relent. He stated that the situation had never been a negotiation and he wanted to make sure House could do exactly what Vogler said no matter how distasteful he found it. A week past and Cuddy asked if House had made a decision. As a result, Chase was up for firing (Season 1, Episode 16 "Heavy"). However, Chase had been feeding Vogler information in exchange for protection. Vogler refused to accept House's choice and told him to pick again. House refused. Vogler eventually offers House a deal: treat an African American presidential candidate and give a speech supporting Vogler's new drug at a conference (Season 1, Episode 17 "Role Model"). House relents and gives a lack luster speech in an attempt to pacify Vogler and keep his team members. Vogler is not satisfied and makes him do it again or risk losing Cameron or Foreman. So House gives the speech again, this time stating the truth about Vogler's new drug. It wasn't really new. Just reformulated to avoid losing a patent and becoming a generic drug. After the incident, Cameron shows up at House's apartment and quits her job, therefore making House's decision for him. Needless to say, Vogler was furious and later calls for the board to dismiss House (Season 1, Episode 18 "Babies and Bathwater"). Cuddy eventually pleads with the board to rethink House's value as opposed to Vogler's donation. As she stated in the show's pilot "the son of a bitch is the best doctor we have." She realized that they would be losing a valuable member of the hospital as well as opening the way for Vogler to make increasingly frivolous demands on them. So the board voted to keep House and voted Vogler off the board. And so he was gone, along with his $100 million donation. House finds Cameron and told her he wanted her to come back. He tried to give her everything she asked for, but she said she would only return if House went out with her (Season 1, Episode 18 "Kids"). House agrees. The date is nothing short of a disaster. But Cameron returns and life went on. Stacey returns toward the end of season 1 (Season 1, Episode 21 "Three Stories"). By that time, she's married to a man named Mark. He reluctantly agrees to treat an ailing Mark with unclear motives. Wilson seems to believe House is trying to win her back, but House confides in Wilson that he's glad Mark wasn't responding to treatment. He just isn't sure if it was because he wanted Stacey back or if he wants her to suffer. He treats and cures her husband. After which, Cuddy tells House she is considering hiring Stacey. He claims he doesn't have a problem with it. The season ends with House trying to walk without his cane. One particularly uneventful morning, during the beginning of Season 2 (Between Season 2, Episode 1 "Acceptance" and Episode 2 "Autopsy"), House reports to work and nothing seems out of the ordinary. He steps into the elevator at the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. And when the doors slide open, he steps out into the Elegante. Canon Information Abilities/Powers: As far as magical abilities go, House has none. He's an ordinary human being from an ordinary version of Earth. However, House has an amazing intuition. He's easily able to determine intimate details about a person simply by the way they are dressed or nervous tics or habits. He can fire off accurate diagnoses even if it appears he wasn't paying attention. He is a medical genius and is a diagnostician with specialization in infectious diseases and nephrology. He's also has a knack for alienating people with his generally grumpy and unfriendly behavior. Oh is popping vicodin a talent? Cause he does that a lot too. Strength: Doctoring. And alienating people. Weakness: Alienating people. Personality: House is a jackass. Plain and simple. He's witty, cunning, and likes picking people apart if only (it seems) to mock their weaknesses. He's been called a number of things ranging from misanthropic to grumpy. His crankiness is often attributed to the pain in his leg. But Cuddy and Stacey both describe House as being this way before his infarction. Wilson once said, while doctors usually have a Messiah Complex and have a need to save the world, House has a Rubik's Cube complex. He simply has to solve the puzzle. He expects to find a rare or unusual disease in the cases he takes on, otherwise he's likely to reject the case altogether, because they're just not interesting enough. He avoids meeting patients unless it's absolutely necessary and when he does meet them, he's usually very blunt, unfriendly, and just a complete and total asshole to them. He puts off clinical duty and he tries very hard to take away the humane part of practicing medicine, claiming he treats illness not patients. Because treating patients is part of the reason most doctors are miserable. His odd bedside manner aside, House is extremely good at what he does. He's intuitive, and easily able to determine intimate details about a person simply by the way they are dressed or nervous tics or habits. He can fire off accurate diagnoses even if it appears he wasn't paying attention. This is shown when he manages to diagnose an entire waiting room full of patients in under a minute. He's a pretty firm believer that everyone lies, even though he joked that he was lying when he said that. He mocks social etiquette and just about anyone who believes in any sort of higher power. He has a tendency to be sardonic toward authority figures, as shown when he shirks clinical duty assigned to him by Dean of Medicine, Dr. Cuddy or when he finds a loophole as opposed to firing a member of his diagnostic team as Volger (a person who donated a large sum of money to the hospital) wanted him to do. He refuses to wear a white coat to avoid being identified as a doctor by patients and often dresses in t-shirts, worn jeans, and sneakers. House tends to avoid mature relationships. He doesn't have a great social life and the only friend he really has is James Wilson. Their relationship is odd at best, as they are constantly criticizing and analyzing each other. But Wilson is often putting his neck out for House, even though House very rarely shows any appreciation for it. Despite this, the two maintain a close friendship, and it's very obvious House would rather have Wilson in his life than not, no matter what he says to the contrary. People tend to think that House is content being miserable. And I believe to some extent this is true, but there is also some part of House that wants to be happy, that wants to have normal relationships like everyone else. For whatever reason, he simply can't. He'll always be insensitive and frank and an asshole. He speaks rather openly about porn and employs the services of hookers. He's rather blase about the opposite sex in general, often volunteering Cuddy for lap dances or remarking how hot Cameron or Cuddy look in their clothes. Extra: Elegante Deaths: N/A - But he's working on it. Warnings & Punishments: N/A Relationships *McCoy House's new Wilson. At least that's the way House sees him. Gives him an excuse not to admit he misses Wilson. Why should he when he's got a perfectly good one right here. *Jael Weird woodland creature lady. She's kind of hot. Would tap that. Does as she's told. The new Cameron. Maybe Cuddy? Still need a Foreman and Chase. Any volunteers? Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:House